Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method for fabricating the light emitting device, a light emitting device package, and a lighting unit.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of a semiconductor device for converting electric energy into light. The LED has advantages such as low power consumption, a semi-permanent life cycle, a fast response time, safety, and environment friendly compared to the related art light source such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent bulb. Many studies are being in progress in order to replace the related art light source with an LED. Also, the LED is being increasingly used according to the trend as light sources of a lighting device such as a variety of lamps and streetlights, a lighting unit of a liquid crystal display device, and a scoreboard in indoor and outdoor places.